Voltaire's Pathetic Attempt
by fire angel8
Summary: more funny Kai and Voltaire funny storys. i don't know how Voltaire got this stupid so don't even ask me. this one is going to be several chapters long yeah for me! read and Review.
1. Default Chapter

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I have been racking my brain to come up with more ideas so here it is a new Kai and Voltaire funny story. Sorry the pretty blackmail one was confusing but it was his medication that made him go loopy. Thanks to all my reviewers! I don't own Beyblade or it's characters if I did I would make Voltaire go into a retirement home and I would put Boris in anger management class. Read and review please! Enjoy. Oh and this one will be a couple chapters long! ^_^  
  
AN: I don't know how Voltaire got this stupid so don't ask me! Ok! Good.  
  
~At the Abby~  
  
"This plan is fool proof. This time those stupid BladeBreakers are not going to stop me!" Voltaire cackled "WUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH*cough* WUHAHAAHAH!"  
  
"Still trying to get that evil laugh down, huh?" Boris asked entering Voltaire's office.  
  
"Yes and I think I almost have it!"  
  
"No you don't" Boris said bluntly.  
  
"Do to!" *acting like a kid*  
  
"Do not!" *acting like a kid*  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"Do not times a trillion!"  
  
"Do to times a.. *thinks* INFINITY!"  
  
"No such thing!"  
  
"Is t-" Voltaire got cut off by one of his men/butlers.  
  
*Looks around* "Umm..... Sir your ultimate weapon has arrived."  
  
*Regains his age and does an evil look* "Excellent! Bring her in." His 'evil' henchman went out of the room only to return a couple seconds later with a huge metal crate. He then opens it with one of them space-age laser things and out pops.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cliffhanger sorry I just had to do it to get it out of my system ok Read and review next chapter will be longer I just wanted to have a cliffhanger. 


	2. A fan of Martha?

Sorry I had to keep you all waiting there was some weather issues but now I can finally update. Thanks to all my reviewers out there. Ok so here is the next Chapter. I don't own Beyblade if I did I would put Voltaire in a retirement home and put Boris in anger management class. Enjoy. Sorry for the cliffie but I had to get it out of my system. Ok I am on a time limit until another storm rolls in so here it is. I'll see how fare I get today.  
  
Out of the metal crate came the most horrid thing you can think of, Martha Stuart, DUN DUN DUN.  
  
"Ah you're here!" Voltaire exclaimed.  
  
"Why am I here!" Martha exclaimed looking around.  
  
"I am so rude allow me to introduce myself *stupid music plays while Voltaire strikes a stupid pose* I am Voltaire Hiwatari! *stupid music goes off* So I heard that you have gotten yourself fired. Well I am here to help. I am going to hire you to help me take over the world."  
  
"What is in it for me?"  
  
"Why you get to have revenge on all of your co-workers that got you fired. How does that sound?" Martha gets an evil look.  
  
"Excellent!" Then Boris came in franticly and pushed his way through the henchmen and Voltaire.  
  
"Oh you are finally here! Ok I need some help. Come take a look in my office I think some Rose pink curtains will do good, but I need your help!"  
  
AN: Ok this maybe a little extreme but I can't help it making fun of things is what I do. OH AND PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! I DON'T OWN MARTHA STUART!!! *Hears something* oh shut I am sorry I thought I would have more time guess not ok sorry for the EXTREMLY short chapter DAMN weather!!!!! 


	3. please read

Sorry people I herd thunder and decided to split. As you can tell I am still getting over Computer problems. The lighting hit my computer a month ago and still I can't get over it. I couldn't even get my computer to turn on. So I lost all of my 300 pictures of just Kai!!!!! *Eye twitches*  
  
Sorry this isn't a chapter. The next one is going to be a long one. It is already in the makings and I wont be able to update for a while because of my school starting back up again and I heard this new curriculum is going to be tough so it is going to be hard for me to update. Just keep staying with me PLEAS, PLEASE BE PATIENT!!  
  
Oh and about the Martha Stuart thing PLEASE DON'T SUE ME I DON'T OWN HER OR HER COMPANY!!! 


End file.
